Known methods for improving the texture and properties of food include physical ones such as heating, cooling, stirring or cutting a food material and chemical ones such as adding salt thereto or controlling the pH value thereof by adding an alkaline or acidic material thereto. Food mainly consists of proteins, lipids, saccharides, fibers, vitamins and inorganic matters and the texture, properties, color, taste, odor and nutritive value thereof can be varied by modifying these components. It is believed, in particular, that the texture and properties of food closely relate to proteins, lipids, saccharides and fibers contained therein. Thus it has been attempted to improve the properties of food by modifying these components.
Each of the known methods for improving the properties of food as described above exerts an intense physical or chemical effect on the components of food. Thus it would tend to damage, for example, the color, taste, odor or nutritive value of food. In addition, it restricts the process for the production or processing of food. Further these methods should be carried out under severe control, otherwise various troubles such as discoloration, an offensive taste, an offensive odor, the liberation of water or a decrease in the yield might occur.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of food whereby a food of improved texture and properties or peculiar texture and properties can be produced without being accompanied by any trouble as described above.